


Toyboy

by FaustianDevil



Series: Things are better if I stay [5]
Category: Syberia
Genre: Automaton Fucking, Automaton/Human Relationships, F/M, Fingering, Grandma gets fingered by the butler, Merry Clitoris everybody, Ya'll knew this was gonna happen sooner or later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: James tries to have some private fun and his mistress walks in on him.(Also yes the title appeared in the game, and was used to describe James by Helena, and it appeared along with the lines of "Have fun on your own, James!" ... //wheeze// Thank you Sokal for my life!)





	Toyboy

**Author's Note:**

> As the warnings says, it's gonna involve automaton fucking... again. I think I really found my niche with writing these haha. So try not to read this around relatives and/or judgy friends while downing several eggnogs or whatever ya'll drink during the happy holidays.
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it. Also a big thank you to all to those who have read and enjoyed my writings so far. <3

There was still time before Madame Romanski would come back from her constitutional, plenty of time for the automaton nurse to prepare tea for the afternoon, tidy up the room as much as his mobility allowed him to do so and some time to spend by himself. He took another look at the clock on the wall, still half an hour left before his mistress would come back from enjoying the view of the Aral Sea, just enough time for James to have some enjoyment himself. He opened up his chest plate and ran his fingers across the various gears and springs, stopping them in their motion and as he did he let out a low mechanical growl. He turned back one in its motion all the way back and as he busied himself he didn’t hear the door opening up behind him, only when it was too late did he notice and pulled away his hand from the gear making an awkward noise, the mixture of a moan and a scream as he saw his mistress approaching him.

\- James, what are you doing?  
\- N-n-n-nothing … aah … I-I …

He tried to slam shut his chest plate again, but due to nervousness he could hardly even get his arms to stop from shaking and just ended up opening and closing it again. He did manage to turn his head away from her, he couldn’t look her in the eye and probably never will be after this day. Meanwhile Madame Romanski was puzzled at his behavior and tried to take a closer look at his gears.

\- James, is everything alright? Is there something wrong with your wheelwork?  
\- … Y-y-es … I-I n-n-n-o … I …

He was desperately trying to figure out what to say, but his speech programming was still trying to adjust back to its regular pattern and it didn’t help the situation at all as his mistress just kept pressing him about it. In the end she finally managed to move his hand away from his chest plate and took a closer look at his insides. James completely froze as she ran her fingers across his wheelwork and tried everything, but sadly in vain as he shuddered under her touch and let out a moan. That seemed to catch her attention and James would’ve wanted anything else, but that at that very moment. Helena tried doing the same as she did earlier to see if she would get the same response out of the automaton and when she did a devilish smile spread across her face.

\- My, James, having fun on your own?  
\- Nnn …

Before he could respond with even the slightest of stuttered sounds she pressed her lips against his metal ones and caught him completely off guard. Even after the kiss was broken he still couldn’t respond fast enough as she took seat in the wheelchair, facing his gear work and continuing where she left off. She immediately found the one he was trying to turn back earlier as it was a bit tilted, she pushed it back in place and started to turn it backwards the same way he did just a few minutes earlier all the while while watching his reaction to it, which was quite the sight as James still refused to look her in the eye and stared up at the ceiling as he let out various stifled mechanical sounds.

\- What’s the matter James? Am I not good enough?  
\- Aah … n-nn …  
\- Then why won’t you look at me?

He slowly lowered his gaze from the ceiling to face his mistress and as soon as he bowed his head she kissed him again still keeping her hands busy around his gears and he moaned into the kiss. As she pulled away he finally gathered enough in him to respond.

\- Y-you’ll be th-e d-death of m-me, S-s-sugar.  
\- Good.

She went back to running her long slender fingers across her butler’s gears, stopping them in their motion, forwarding, then turning them in the opposite direction as James squirmed and moaned her name after each action. She only stopped when she noticed that he started to overheat from all her meddling with his wheelwork and could hardly even form her name through all that stuttering.

\- Was it any good?  
\- Aah …

He could only respond with a moan that turned into something similar to a hysteric laughter. Pleased with herself she lied down in the wheelchair, propping up her legs on the arms of it and looking up at him.

\- You know you could’ve always asked for my assistance, James.  
\- I-I … I … was em-barrassed … hehe …

She ran a finger under his chin that seemed to have the same effect on him when she messed with his gears.

\- I know how you feel about me James.  
\- Ehe?

He was still adjusting back into his regular program and only gave answers in stutters or messed up mechanical laughs, while also trying to shut his chest plate back up, but again just ended up opening it and closing it, with his hand still shaking and only with his mistresses’ help did he manage.

\- Oh stop acting like I don’t know! … To tell you the truth … the feeling is often mutual …  
\- O-often?  
\- You do have a habit of being nerve wrecking at times, you have to admit.  
\- Hehe …

He turned his head away from her again, but she forced him to look at her.

\- But when you’re not, you can be quite charming even.

She pulled him into another kiss, smearing even more lipstick on the automaton’s lips and as she did he held her close not wanting to end it, but as he held her in his arms he slipped a hand under her skirt and stroked her tights and that’s when she broke the kiss to question him.

\- James, what are you doing?  
\- I-I’m sure Ma-dame c-can figure it out.  
\- … You’re incorrigible.

He pulled her closer until she wrapped her arms around his neck, so it would be much easier to hold her upright with one arm while he worked his way up on her tight with the other.

\- I-I just want to m-make Madame’s long list of lovers.  
\- It wasn’t that long.  
\- But I’m sure i-it didn’t have an auto-maton in it.  
\- It really didn’t.  
\- Time for that to change.

He moved his hand all the way up to her crotch stroking her with his fingers around her undergarment and only when she started to writhe underneath his touch did he slip his fingers under them and start rubbing around her clitoris. His movements were still a bit jerky and shaken from his wheelwork still adjusting back to their normal pattern, but it was good enough and maybe even better as Helena couldn’t stop moaning his name. He finally slipped two fingers inside her, slowly feeling inside of her then pulling them back out and repeating the process. She pressed herself closer to him, breathing heavily against his neck, now not only moaning, but cursing his name as well for teasing her in such a way. He deliberately held of finding her sweet spot and made her beg for it and only when she gave in did he move his fingers inside her until her moans became louder. As he pleasured her with one hand he held closer with the other and pressed his lips against her neck leaving kisses there as he felt her moans leaving her. Her breathing started to become faster and as she was nearing climax he pulled her into a kiss as she was ready to moan his name for the final moment and it resonated within inside him. He only pulled away when he made sure she finished completely and pulled his fingers out from under her dress trying to make sure he didn’t leave any stains on her as he did and he brushed a few stray hairs out of the way that came undone in the process with his clean fingers, as she still firmly gripped his shoulders while he held her.

\- Well … that was …  
\- Was it any good?  
\- … No, it was horrible.  
\- That’s not how I saw it.  
\- And you are just as horrible.  
\- Really now?  
\- And tasteless.  
\- And?  
\- And … and I love you.

She pulled him into a final kiss and he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate it.


End file.
